


GOT7 Wolf Pack

by FxAmberRocks18



Category: Big Bang (Band), Boyfriend (Band), GOT7, SHINee, U-KISS, f(x)
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Rating May Change, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxAmberRocks18/pseuds/FxAmberRocks18
Summary: GOT7 BOYFRIEND BIG BANG SHINee F(x) Amber U-KISS Kevin and Mey(another one of my original characters) as wolf pack's





	1. Pack GOT7

Mark: he's the oldest and kindest of the pack got7 he's over the pup's in the pack his mate is jackson.  

Jaebum: he's the alpha of the pack and his mate is jinyoung. 

Youngjae: He's one of the hunter's of the pack and one of the crazy one's as well he likes to play chase with the pup's.

Jackson: he's one of the hunter's of the pack along with youngjae jaebum call's him and youngjae the crazy one's because they play with the pup's so much his mate is mark. 

Jinyoung: he's the lookout of the pack and peace maker if any of the pack start fighting His mate is jaebum.

Bambam: He's a pup He's not the youngest but he act's like he is he's friends with jack yugyeom minwoo From pack boyfriend taemin from pack shinee and seungri From pack big bang he has a crush on yugyeom.   
Yugyeom: he's the middle pup of the pack he's friends With bambam jack minwoo from pack boyfriend taemin from pack shinee and seungri from pack big bang he has a crush on bambam. 

May: she's the youngest pup of the pack and is babyed by mark a lot because she's the youngest pup but she doesn't like it she's friends with yugyeom bambam minwoo from pack boyfriend taemin from pack shinee and seungri from pack big bang she also want's to be the alpha of her own pack when she's older.


	2. Pack Boyfriend

Donghyun: he's the oldest and the alpha of pack boyfriend he's also the most understanding of the pack.

Jeongmin: he's over the pup's of the pack and always has to look nice he's also the peace maker when the pup's start to fight one another his mate is hyunseong.

Hyunseong: he's the hunter of the pack he's always ready for anything and everything his mate is jeongmin.

Youngmin: he's the oldest pup and the lookout of the pack but some time's act's like he's the oldest out of all of them his mate is his twin kwangmin.

Kwangmin: He's the middle pup of the pack he loves playing with minwoo his mate is his twin youngmin.

Minwoo: he's the youngest of the pack and the most playful he's babyed by donghyun the alpha of the pack He's friends with may yugyeom bambam from pack got7 taemin from pack shinee and seungri from pack big bang donghyun says that minwoo is going to be the next alpha.


	3. Pack Big Bang

TOP: he's the oldest and the hunter of the pack his mate is daesung. 

Taeyang: he's over the pup of the pack and is the peace maker he's always the first to stop he's alpha from doing something stupid. 

Daesung: he's the lookout of the pack but he likes to play chase with the pup his mate is top.

GD(g-dragon): he's the alpha of the pack and most likely to attack first and ask questions later his best friend is taeyang his mate is seungri.

Seungri: he's the pup of the pack and is the most helpful he's friends with minwoo from pack boyfriend taemin from pack shinee and yugyeom may and bambam from pack got7 his mate is gd.


	4. Pack SHINee

Onew: he's the alpha and the oldest of the pack he's also the most relaxed one in the pack his mate is key.

Minho: he's the hunter of the pack and he likes playing chase with taemin He's also the peace maker if the pack start's to fight.

Key: he's over the pup of the pack he's also the dive of the pack but he has a loving side to him as well his mate is onew.

Jonghyun: he's the lookout of the pack he's also the most crazy and loud wolf in the pack he likes to make fun of minho and key for living with humans when they were pup's.

Taemin: he's the pup of the pack his favorite wolf in the pack is minho because he play's with him a lot he's friends with seungri from pack big bang minwoo from pack boyfriend may yugyeom and bambam from pack got7 he's also going to be the next alpha of pack shinee.


	5. Amber Kevin & Eric

Amber: she's the older of the two wolf's and the loudest she likes to play with her and kevin's human eric and play chase with kevin but always wonder's what it's like to be a wild wolf.

Kevin: he's younger than amber but loves to play with her and eric but kevin misses being wild and free along with his little sister but living with amber and eric was almost perfect.

Eric: he's amber and kevin's human and he loves both wolf's with all his heart he's looked after amber from the first day she was born but has only had kevin for about a year


	6. Kevin's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin has a dream

 

(Kevin's P.O.V)

_No no no i have to find little alpha mom said that I HAVE to get her out of here before the humans come to kill us there's another wolf pack near by the pack got7 i think wait there she is_

Kevin: _alpha we have to go no_

 _she looks at me she looks so scared_  

?:  _but kev what about mom and the others it wasn't ARE pack that attacked that farm_

 _that's_ just _like her to think about the pack before herself just like a true alpha i looked back toward were the pack was_

Kevin:  _they will be fine now lets go_

_i say to her but it's a lie we both know it but we go i take her close to pack got7 and then i run and run until i see a road i try to go across but i get hit by a car and black out when i woke up i'm in a room with another wolf she was looking at me_

?:  _hi my names amber whats yours_

 

 

_i look at her for a bit before i answer her_

Kevin:  _my names kevin_

 

_a human comes in the room and amber runs up to him like hes one of us it was wrong we ARE wolfs NOT humans_

Amber:  _eric this is kevin can he live here with us_

_the other wolf says to him as if he can here her but then he looks at me then looks back at amber_

Eric:  _i don't see why not it would be good for you to have another wolf around to play with_

_and i've been here since then i wick up and look around to find that it was all a dream eric was by me on the right side of the bed and amber was at the foot i lay my head down to go bak to sleep_

Kevin:  ** _(i miss you so much little alpha_** )

That morning amber woke me up to take me to the open door that goes to the backyard 

Kevin: amber what's up

She stop's to look at me

Amber: there's more wolfs near by i've been herring them all morning

She says amber is always like this when other wolf's are involved only because she has lived with humans all her life just then we here someone

?: what are two doing in someone's backyard are you trying to get shot

we look at the wolf who was looking at US like we were the crazy one's here and not him

Amber: i'm amber and this is kevin and we live here so what are YOU doing in OUR backyard

amber asks the wolf who by now has a pack of wolf's behind him

Jaebum: my name is jaebum but you can call me jb and i'm sorry but i thought you two were in danger

the wolf says to us but one of the wolf's in the pack was not going to let it go just like that so i was ready for a fight when the wolf walked closer and said

?: why did you leave my alone with pack got7 kev

only one wolf in the world ever calls me kev it's may little alpha my little sister i look at the wolf she has brown fur with black paws and black ears it was my sister

Kevin: little alpha

That's all i can say as i start to hide my face in in her neck

Kevin: i'm sorry i'm so so sorry

i missed my sister so much that i was happy just to see her the pack stayed until almost time for eric to get back from work and little alpha said she would be back tomorrow to see me and i said that i would be here when she got here


End file.
